wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
FanBook: Meta's Triumph
Hi, Quick Note from me, MaxwelFISH. HI! This is my first Fanfiction, So I hope you like it! When Pyrriah comes to end When all come to rage A Dragon of Meta A Dragonet Sage A Cowardly Friend A New reign One of many battles and A dragon gone insane The dragons to save the world and everyone in it The world is corrupt and the Dragons will fix it. Prologue "Ugh... Why do we have to go on this dumb patrol." Tan groaned. They were in MudWing territory, because that was the last place Meta was seen. It was about 10:00 at night, pretty late. The swampy terrain is not enjoyable for SandWings.. It's been 5 days and no sightings. "Well. For any other reason we would. To find Meta and all his friends. Though I do agree, it is pretty dumb to search MUDWING territory. Why would they be here? FOR A LONG TIME!" Responded Burrower. "I mean, even if they were here, we would of found some evidence by now." They continued flying above the swamp, looking around. Maybe he's not here. ''was the same thought going through Tans head over and over and over again. ''It would be nice. ''A few hours later, they heard a ''SWOOSH! ''"What was that." Burrower quickly snapped. "How would I know? Maybe a MudWing?" Tan answered. ''SWOOSH! ''"There it was again! Tan, that sounds like a SkyWing!" Burrower exclaimed. ''It kinda does. Maybe if it showed it's face, then we wouldn't be here. ''"Hey, You! Whoever you are, come on out!" Tan Finally said. "If you are Meta, Your in trouble!" "''Who..?" Uh-oh. Tan recognized that voice. Oh no. That could only be one dragon. A SandWing walked out with scars all over him, half of his tail off, and one eye. "Who are you?" Demanded Burrower. "It's..... Hello, Caftan" wheezed Tan "Hello, Tan." Caftan responded "Who's this? Do you know each other?" Burrower Confusedly asked. "Uh.. Yeah.. We do.. He's, uh.. He's uh..-" Tan was cut off by Caftan "I'm his Cousin. The one that he abandoned." Silence. Tan made some strange hand gestures at Burrower, then looked back at Caftan. "I'm not the only one," Caftan finally said, breaking the silence. "There are more, and they know where Meta is" Burrower stared in disbelief. "Sure they do, creepy-dragon." He said back. "And I know how to breath underwater." Then it happened. Caftan struck Burrower, while he just slightly dodged. "WOAH!!!" Burrower yelled. "Uh, maybe not then" and he quickly lashed his tail forward. Caftan shot up into the air and fled. "Ugh. Stupid." Tan finally said. Chapter One: A Good Day Ah, What a wonderful day! Everything is normal. We are back home, and No attacks! Maybe this isn't so- "Meta! For the fourth time, stop dozing off on patrol!" Ugh. Maybe not. "Sorry, Spine." So. Today is still a good day, because we are no longer in MudWing territory. It was annoying being there, because I hate getting dirty. It's Just not nice. Now that we're back in SkyWing territory, nothings that bad. Queen Ruby has been nicer, and we have gotten more and more good stuff. I've mastered the arts of Spears, I have been mentoring more Soldiers, and I am a lot better at fighting. New Armor, Weapons, Materials, It's a good week. But there are some bad things happening to... Spine got an injury on his stomach, kind of like the scar I have. He is still the Head of our patrol, though. Also, Azzured is still in the hospital from SandWing venom. Not everything is well, not everything is bad, so it's just right. "Attention! We have been called to aid the NightWings immediately! Move out, Soldiers!" Commander Spine shouted. Okay. More action. Chapter Two: SandWing Assault We rushed to the NightWing territory and saw SandWings everywhere. This felt to familiar. WAIT. This is the same way... No... "Spine! This is the same way we lost our parents!" Meta accidentally blurted out. Oops. That's a weird way to introduce things. "Your right, it gives us one more reason kill everybody," Spine Responded. Hm. He's right. Welp. Here we go! Meta rammed into a SandWing, sending it spiraling down. He blew out a green flame just to make sure it died. He flew up and saw a SandWing approaching with its tail curled up like a scorpion. Nope, I don't think so! He thought. He swung his tail around so the sharp spikes were aiming at the SandWing. It came to a sudden stop, putting its tail down. Then Meta ran the spikes into the SandWing, killing it. He looked over to see how Spine was doing and saw he was facing off two at once. Meta shot over to them, head first. He managed to knock one off guard, and he blew green flames at him. The SandWing dodged it and attacked from behind. Meta felt a impact on his back, and then flew forward. Good thing that wasn't the barbed part, he thought. He turned around and saw the SandWing coming at him claws first. Uh.. ''He spat flames and the SandWing fell, screaming in pain. ''Well that was dumb. ''He looked over again and Spine, and he winked at him. ''BONK! ''SandWing tail to the face. Meta fell down, loosing balance. "Ow!" He yelled. He balanced himself right before he hit the ground. Ah, stupid SandWings. Why do they attack this dumb place anyway? Then he heard Spine shout: "Meta, Wreck, Up here!" Okay. We are needed. Meta dashed up to Spine, Wreck right behind him. "Sir Yes Sir!" They said at the same time. "We need you guys back at the palace, it's also being attacked!" Spine ordered. Okay then. Now we are not needed here. Okay. Why not Glider? Ugh. Fine. "Okay, cya around!" Meta and Wreck happily said and flew off. Chapter Three: An Icy Problem "Why us?" Wreck said half-way through the flight. "Because they need some dragons that are good at fighting back at the palace," Meta responded, hopeful that would sound good. "They have other patrols.." He said, Ignoring him. "Well maybe we're just special!" He said, trying to lighten him up. "Okay, well we're here, and OH MY GO-" A Giant boulder smashed Wreck out of the air and onto the ground, crushing him. Oh-no-Oh-no-Oh-no-Oh-no-Oh-no-Oh-no-Oh-no-Oh-no-Oh-no-Oh-no-Oh-no- Meta thought. He gulped when he saw the attack from IceWings. ''Frost breath. Just great. '' He shot into the palace, knowing Queen Ruby will need aided. He saw the guards in a circle, in the middle Queen Ruby and Prince Cliff. They looked really scared, and the guards weren't doing to well... Meta dove into an IceWings back, sending it right into a spear. The other IceWings turned to see him. ''Being a distraction is also an option, I guess.. ''About all of them got caught off guard, and were attacked. Except for the one who charged at Meta. He got knocked off his feet and knew one thing. Frost Breath. Oh No. Next thing he knew, his arm was completely numb and frozen. Meta Roared about as loud as possible and shot up into the air. He had his eyes closed until he felt something slam into his stomach. He went flying and crashed into the wall, falling down. "Ah... Ow.. Ow.. Ow..." He then noticed another pain. The pain of claws digging into your back. He roared REALLY loud again, and screamed "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF" while shooting green flames EVERYWHERE. Dragons fled from the scene, even the attackers. Meta couldn't get up because he was being held down by the MUCH larger and older dragon. Why do these things happen to me? he thought. He struggled. Nothing happened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Then a NightWing came out of nowhere, and knocked the IceWing off. Meta immediately shot off and was grateful that they saved him. He turned around, and yelled: "Hey, C'mon!" Then he continued to fly. Chapter Four: A New fellow "Who are you?" Asked Meta as he walked along a forest with the NightWing. The trees had pink and white leaves and silky birch. It looked like cookies and cream ice-cream, with pink cherries on top. "I'm Ennui, but don't call me that." she answered. ''Well then what am I supposed to call you? Well. She must hate her name. "What do I call you?" he blurted. "Just something else, sheesh." Well she's not the most friendly. "Anyways, why did you get yourself in that situation?" she snapped. Huh. "My General assigned me to protect the castle. The other soldier with me got pummeled by a boulder." WAIT. I NEED TO GET BACK THERE! "Oh No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no" Meta stuttered. "What?" She noticed how he was pacing. "I need to get back to Spine, the commander, Bye!" With that he sprung off into the air and sped towards the NightWing Territory. "What? WAIT!" She yelled, but that didn't stop him. He dashed past everything, he even ran into a dragon, knocking it out. Once he finally got back, he saw Spine and everyone else (Most of them) still there. An absolute monstrous sigh of relief climbed onto him. He said "Commander Spine, Wreck is dead. He was crushed by a boulder. I would've been dead to if this mysterious dragon didn't save me. Her name was-" He remembered she didn't like being called Ennui. What do I call her? ''"Emu" he blurted out. Oh no. EMU?!?? REALLY? OUT OF ALL THINGS, EMU!?!?! Spine burst out in laughter, trying to say "Emu?" Goddarnnit. Welp. This is going to be fun explaining what I called her. "Imma gonna just.. Go over here now.." Meta said as he flew away from the battle. "Well, Meta. Good job" He said to himself. "Time to take a break from battle." Chapter Five: Found "Walking around, my favorite lake! Doing it, and singing a song! Walking around My favorite lake, and I could do it all day long!" He sang to himself. He was walking around a O shaped lake, with an island in the middle. The lake was surrounded by normal colored trees. He flew to the island and perched himself on a big rock. He stretched his wings out, with a big sigh. "Good. It feels good. All of this, feels really good. Away from battle, in the sunlight, on a rock, by my lake, it feels good." he yawned. Sleep? Naw. Well. Actually, that would be nice. I've been working for the last few days. Maybe just for a bit.. He got himself comfortable and rested on the rock. "GET UP!" Oh No. That's not Spine. That's not Ennui. That's.... Tan. "I SAID GET UP!!" Tan yelled Okay. This is happening. "Who else is with you?" He groaned without opening his eyes. This could only mean one thing, which is that Tan is going to report where I am. Wait, this is my special spot! He can't do that! Shoot! "Just Burrower, that's it." Tan responded. "Great." Meta said, opening eyes. "Why is that so good?" Burrower snapped. "Only two to take down." he said sneakily. He got up and sat on the rock. "Take a seat on those other rocks. Just admire the warmth of the sun, the scenery, and take a nap with me." He said, still tired. "No!" The two SandWings shouted immediately. "We're reporting your position!" "Sorry, I can't let you do that." He smacked both of them across the face with his tail, knocking them into the water. He heard something about SandWings not liking water. He held both of them underwater until they were begging for mercy. He let them out and they surprisingly thanked him. "So you want to take a nap?" He asked hopeful. "Sure," they both responded. Chapter Six: Enemies to Allies They woke up almost at the same time. "Ahhh... Never knew how refreshing naps could be," Burrower yawned out. "Yeah." Agreed Tan. It was a bit in the afternoon, maybe 3:00, and everything was quiet. To quiet. "Yeah, it was, but.. don't you feel... weird about this? It's quiet." Meta said. The SandWings nodded. "Well. Lets break the silence," Burrower yelled "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wow. That was really loud. "Dear god, Burrower!" Tan exclaimed. "''Tan" "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tan groaned. "Go away!" Caftan walked out of the trees, smiling. Two other dragons, one a RainWing and the other is also a SandWing. "Hey. It seems as you've gotten some friends. Well so have I. Here's Rainer, the RainWing. Here's Saharan the SandWing. And we're here for revenge, for when you left us." Some silence. More. Meta about said something, and then nothing. Tan did some hand gestures to Burrower. This felt familiar. Then it was predictable. Burrower charged into Rainer, Tan into Caftan, and Saharan into Meta. Meta collapsed onto a rock, hitting his head. Saharan didn't waste anytime. Her tail shot up, and then. Meta remembered. He shot green flames out of his mouth, burning the tail into a crisp. Saharan screamed, and slashed Meta across the face with her claws. Meta roared a bunch. The rock turned red, and so did the grass around it. Meta held his face to prevent any other damage. He peeked out of his hand only to see Tan doing horrible. He wanted to help, but he couldn't. He peeked at Burrower to see him doing great. Well at least somebody is doing good. Saharan was still looking at her tail in pain. Meta was somewhat happy that Tan was doing bad, because they used to hate each other. He fought the feeling down, though. Chapter Seven: New Injuries A few minutes of fighting later, Meta managed to kill Saharan with another flame. Burrower seemed to be winning. And then there was Tan. Tan. Tan Tan Tan Tan Tan Tan. He was struggling to even stay on his feet. Meta was laying on the rock recovering, so he couldn't help. Burrower could help, but that could be a potential RainWing-RKO-outta-nowhere. Then badness was bad. Caftan's poison barb. Into the leg of Tan. He screamed about as loud as he could. Meta looked up. DIS. IZ. BAAAD. ''he thought. He stumbled over only to get a tail to the face. He blacked out. The only one up now was Burrower. He was holding Rainer underwater long enough for her to faint. After that he turned around immediately and rammed into Caftan. Just in the right spot. Caftan was knocked underwater and was swept around in a circle. (Because the lakes an O) "Ugh. Wait!" Burrower said, noticing what had happen to both of them. "Oh No!!!!! SandWing Poison!" He was worrying like crazy. Then he remembered. "Meta's bro...." he said, thoughtfully. "SPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEE!!" ''A Roar was heard in the distance Spine, as fast as a bullet came speeding in, seeing the carcasses of Tan and Meta. "GET THE NURSES OVER HERE!!" Spine yelled. About 8 dragons rushed in and took them to the medic rooms in the SkyWing Palace. Injury Report: Meta: Scar on forehead Tan: Poisoned. Slash on stomach, legs, and tail. "We hope your alright" Spine finally said, before having to go back to the division. Chapter Eight: Returning "Hey.." Spine said to Meta and Tan. "Hi there.." Meta winced. "So.. you know how we haven't found our dad yet.." Spine said sadly. "Yep." Meta didn't wanna hear about it. "Well, reports are of.. A NightWing... Who said he was married to our mom.. And knew us.." It was like a cinder-block hitting him. 3 Long years. and he's finally here! "Really?!?!?!" He shouted. "Yeah, let me go get him!" Spine said, sounding a bit more excited. A Huge, masculine, scarred up NightWing walked in. "Dad?" "Hello, Meta," Said the NightWing in his deep voice. "It's nice to finally see you again, son! I spent 4 years in a SandWing prison, hoping.. One day." Meta was flabbergasted. "This... is.. Amazing!" Meta exclaimed, almost crying. Wow. This seems to good to be true! "Want to here my story?" His dad asked? "Yes! Yes I do!" "It all started when you were one. You, Your Brother, and Your Mom fled from the battle, and I was fighting off the SandWings. Turned out the General was against me. The General almost won against me, but then a soldier shot him with a bow. We were winning the battle until I was knocked out of the air, with a stone club. I went unconscious. Next thing I knew was I was in Queen SandWing-McStupidFaces prison. I spent the last 4 years in there, until the kingdom was attacked. All of the prisoners were let free. I found my way to the Sky Kingdom and found Spine. The rest is history!" "Wow. That was intense! I can't believe you served four years as a criminal of war!" Meta said, seeming proud of his history. His dad then said "Now, you have to know one thing. I am in the division with Spine, so that means when you recover, you can be in the division with us!" "That's great, now imma gonna get some sleep." He smiled with a yawn. "GoodNight." Chapter Nine: WHAT?!?! Ah. This time, I'm not asleep. This is another good day. I mean, after all the stuff I've gone through, this is getting better. Everything is going better. I'm recovering. So is Tan. Azzured is finally getting better. There aren't any battles. Dad's back. Now there's the bad things. The fact that me and Tan are even in here. Caftan is still out there. Okay. Time for a rest. Tan was right up against his face. "Get up." Tan hissed."What?" Meta confused out. (Because that's a sentence) "I overheard your conversation. With your dad. The SandWing General. I knew him. HE. Was my dad. That's kind of dramatic, I know." Oh Shoot. This is not good. SCRATCH THE GOOD DAY. EGH. I REALLY WISH EMU, NO. ENNUI WAS HERE! "Uhm." That's all Meta could get out. "Really?" Tan said. "Could I do anything about that? No." Stay cool, Meta. ''"I'm about as innocent as a baby dragonet." Meta said calmly. "Huh. Guess I can't argue with that. I'm just a bit pi-" Tan was cut of by Meta saying "Nonononononononono." Okay. Well this has been interesting. Okay. "Nurse. Can I haz out of bed?" he asked friendly. "Your recovered enough. I think so." She Responded. Let's go. Chapter Ten: New Dragons Meta was walking along a dirt path he'd made in the forest to get to the O Lake. He was looking at the environment. The trees were perched quietly, leaves with only small movement. A fox was caring for it's babies, and a rabbit was hopping along. ''This is nice. He thought. Maybe I should see if Ennui's here. ''It was quiet, except for the little footsteps from little animals. Well. Let's to this blind-minded. "ENNUI!!! ARE YOU STILL HERE?!?" He shouted. He was starting to sound a bit like Burrower.. He waited for a few minutes and heard a voice. A Tinny voice. A happy voice. He ran out to the O shaped lake to see a small SandWing, A SeaWing, a NightWing, and a MudWing. "Hm. Who are they..?" he said under his breath. He slowly approached the lake and said "Hey! Mind telling me who you are?" Did that sound creepy? "We'd like to know who YOU are first." said the SeaWing. ''Typical. ''He thought. "Meta, the hybrid and owner of this lake." He said in his "Business-Man-Voice". "And you are?" he asked, AGAIN. "This is Clay, Sunny, Tsunami, and I'm Starflight." said the NightWing. ''Unusual Group. ''"Well Hi! You can rest at this lake as long as you want!" Meta said, completely switching Tone and attitude. "That was easier then I expected.." said Clay. "Yeah, don't worry about it!" Meta responded. "By the way, can you help with naming this lake?" They all looked like they were thinking really hard, except for the NightWing. Starflight said "O GrottO?" he said with a smile. ''Nice pun! ''"Yeah. I like it!" Meta said excitedly. ''New friends! Chapter Eleven: Bad Idea... Okay. So I made new friends, this is great! He thought. They sat around and talked for a bit until they said something about a prophecy. "Ugh. What prophecy?" Meta said, slightly annoyed. He hated every prophecy with everything ever in his life. "The oldest one. Us four were apart of it!" Sunny said excitedly. Oh. The dragonets of Cringity. Mkay. ''"Okay.. The dargooneets of Cringity?" He asked, trying not to explode with laughter. Dead silence. ''Okay, maybe that wasn't the best of- ''"WHAT?!!? Did you just say?" Tsunami hissed. ''Oh god, I can't fight 4 dragons at once. "The D-D-d-Darg-Dargooneets... of-" He was cut off by being slammed into and knocked off a rock. Shoot. ''Here it comes. The SeaWing rammed again and this time into the water. Meta was being held underwater by the SeaWing, while being viciously scratched and punched. "Gluglglglglglglg" He struggled out. He meant to say stop, but he was underwater. He grabbed Tsunami's leg, and twisted around. He was in control now, because Tsunami hit a rock. He flopped onto land, gulping for air. "Hel-He-Help..." He managed to say before he coughed up water. ''Wait. I know how to fight. I just need the advantage. ''He swept back underwater and pulled Tsunami onto land. He kicked her in the face and proceeded to try to throw her at a rock. ''Bonk. A tail smacked him in the face, throwing him back. He dropped Tsunami and flew up. Dear gosh. ''Clay. Now a SeaWing and a MudWing. Meta wiped his nose and saw blood, and audibly said "Stupid." Well that did it. The SeaWing went full berserk and beat the living heck out of Meta, Tails, Punches, Claws, Drowning, all that stuff. He crawled as far away as he could before feeling his tail being grabbed. He was still at the lake.. but this had to happen. He spat Green flames at everyone, them just dodging. He knew he couldn't continue this, but.. He turned around, Spat flames at the SeaWing and high-tailed outta there. Chapter Twelve: Busted open "I hate everything ever right now." Meta said to himself, flying above some clear land. "Why isn't life easier..." He looked around, and saw some dragonets playing with rocks. They were throwing some in the air, rolling them around, all that normal stuff. One saw Meta. They gave him a weird look... ''Oh No. Not again, No Action, just don't do anything, kid. ''He thought over and over again. He tried to signal NO, but it didn't work. ''Just fly faster. '' He sped up, and then... A Rock whizzed past him. "Oh heck no!" He yelled at the dragonets. They scrambled away except for one... "Okay kid, you don't want to do this!" He tried to sound intimidating, but he sounded more scared then anything. "Why shouldn't I?" The Dragonet said evilly. ''Nope. ''Meta thought as he bolted out of sight. He turned around to see if ''it ''was following him. Turns out all that was following him was a sharp rock. Heading for the scar on his forehead. He couldn't react fast enough, AND BAM!!!! The rock pierced his scar, busting it open. Blood spilled everywhere, and the next thing he knew, everything was black. He snapped his eyes open. Pain. Pain in his head, he almost screamed, but then stopped. ''Okay then. My head is literally open, and I have NO IDEA WHERE I AM. ''He thought aggressively before wheezing. His vision got blurry. ''Snap out of it, ''he shook his head. He looked up.. "Is.. that-OW-An... IceWing?" He got out. The IceWing looked at him. ''Uh.. ''The IceWing started to move.. Towards him. ''CAN I GET A BREAK?!??! ''He started screaming internally. The IceWing slammed into him, throwing him to the ground. He was picked back up and was scratched in the throat. Then Meta was smashed against a tree, almost throwing up. He was kicked in the face, and rammed into again. His arm. Did not. Feel. Warm. It. Feels. Frozen. ''Again? ''Now his leg was frozen too. Punched. He got the air knocked out of him. Luckily, he fell unconscious. For the last time, Meta opened his eyes. The IceWing was gone. Everything hurt. "..." He couldn't get anything out. He can't scream, he can't fly, he can't fight, he can't ''move. ''What do I do? How? He thought. His body turned numb. Ugh. He managed to turn his head to see an arm... Wait. ''I'm Hallucinating. This isn't real. ''All this started out with a dumb rock. The grass around him was red, HE was red, and nobody was flying overhead. This is bad. Chapter Thirteen: A Princess ... He woke up. He was on the ground. Still numb, and everything was red. "NO!" He screamed. He realized. He just talked! He knew he could do something. He pushed himself up. "Wait, maybe everything ISN'T Numb!" He blurted. Huh. There it was again. He stumbled to his feet, and fell down again. This time, he got up faster. He looked up. A Dragon was flying overhead. A SkyWing. With a crown? "HEYYYYYYY!!!" Meta screamed. She looked down. "MIND HELPING ME?!?!??!?!?!??" He yelled desperately. "Uhm... What are you?" She asked. "Got no time, I'm bleeding out, going insane, dying, help." He said, about to faint. Then he did. The next thing he knew, he was in a hospital bed. A Few other soldiers were there, with battle scars of all sorts. Nope. He thought as he got up, hurting everything.. "Ugh. Stupid stupid Stupid Dumb Idiot Stupid." Meta said under his breath. He also said a few other things that weren't so polite... He managed to stumble out of the recovering room, and say "Where am I?" Then he heard a voice... One he barely recognized. "Oh! Your finally up!" A SkyWing with a crown entered the room... Wait, is that? No, not Ruby... One of Ruby's children? "Hi, I'm princess Burgundy. I was passing by to get to the Sky Kingdom to see a friend when I saw you. What's your name and how did you get in that position?" She asked. "Hello. I'm Meta, a Warrior Hybrid for the SkyWing Kingdom. I was hit in the face with a rock, beat and froze, and left to die." He responded with a "Why am I here" face. "Well anyway, Princess Burgundy, who were you here to see?" Meta added. "Princess Trillium. She's a good friend and visiting the Sky Kingdom." She answered. "And why are you healing so fast?" Meta had forgot. But now that he thought about it, she was right.. He had gotten out of the bed the moment he found out he was in it.. "I don't know.." He said with a puzzled expression. "Well... Can I meet Princess Trillium?" He tried to take his mind off of that by saying something, but it didn't help... "Yeah.. Sure!" Burgundy Responded. Chapter Fourteen: Sassy They walked out to the throne room, where Trillium was waiting. "Are you princess Trillium?" Meta asked excitedly. "Well I'm certainly not as low life as you." Trillium responded. The look on Meta's face would of made the entire world laugh. He was in a surprised and about-to-laugh face. "I'm literally speechless. I mean, who talks to someone they just met like that?" Meta snapped. ''Well that sounded meaner than it needed to. ''"Well, I was just saying that you don't look very royal or rich, at that." Trillium countered, but not very nicely... ''Is this my life now? ''Meta had the thought for about a split second, but then had to get it out of his mind. "Well I'll have you know-" He was cut off by Burgundy shushing him. "Well I was about to say-" Shushed again. "Shut up, your Majesty. So Trillium, I'll have you know that I am a well respected warrior with abilities of no other dragons, while your just a puny RainWing hybrid! I heard RainWings are lazy as heck. So are NightWings! They just sit inside all day writing prophecies pretending to be powerful, and the ones who ARE powerful are to freaking lazy to use the powers! I am so fed up with your attitude, and we just met! Now I'm outta here, good day to you both!" He exploded out. He spread his wings and busted out of the Sky Kingdom. ''So much for Royalty, I guess. ''I'm going back to my division. It took him a bit, but he finally got back. Spine yelled "WHERE WERE YOU?!?" aggressively, but Meta responded "I've got Ninety-Nine problems and you ain't one, mate." Spine starred in awe, not knowing if that was his actually brother. "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired.." Meta apologetically said. Spine nodded and pointed off to the NightWing Kingdom. ''Ah, Home at last... Chapter Fifteen: A flipping Prophecy? He woke up to Tan and Burrower waiting. "Ello." Meta said. "HEY HEY! There's a proph-" Burrower blurted out before being cut of by Tan saying "Listen to this prophecy!!!!!! When Pyrriah comes to end When all come to rage A Dragon of Meta A Dragonet Sage A Cowardly Friend A New reign One of many battles and A dragon gone insane The dragons to save the world and everyone in it The world is corrupt and the Dragons will fix it. Isn't it cool?" "Huh. 'A Dragon of Meta'?" Meta asked. Wait. ''"Yeah! That's you! We are trying to figure out who is what right now!" Burrower seemed ''too excited... "Well I think I know the cowardly friend.." Meta said jokingly. He got up and starting flying. The others followed him, even though he was mildly annoyed. "HEY!!! DOES ANYONE ELSE KNOW ABOUT THE NEW PROPHECY?!?!?" Burrower shouted. ''Oh My God. ''Meta thought embarrassed. "It's not gonna be that easy!" Tan countered as if he was going to die. They continued flying for a few minutes. Tan and Burrower kept talking about the prophecy, while Meta just ignored. Meta noticed that Tan took his spear, and he was happy. He's not risking anymore- The heck is that. A Dragon. What kind of dragon? A Hybrid. What kind of Hybrid? A Mary Sue Hybrid. OHHHHHHH NOOOO!!! "TAN, SPEAR!" Meta ordered. Tan took out his spear and saw the dragon. He sped towards it, uncharacter-like. He almost hit the dragon, until it spit RainWing venom. He dodged just in time to see what that dragon really was.. "Crap." Chapter Sixteen: A Merciless Killer. WIP Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (MaxwelFISH) Category:Fanfictions